


everyday magic.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [10]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: Requested: everyday magic + Jay De L'eau.





	everyday magic.

Laughter was, in the opinion of Jay De L’eau, a kind of everyday magic. To have the opportunity to laugh, be laughed at, and laughed with was something special. It was a special kind of magic to find a humorous moment even in the darkest of times, when nothing was going quite right.

Peleliu Hills is when he last remembers it happening.

An upset stomach caused by old and outdated food; it was bound to happen eventually. But before he could get the opportunity to relieve himself in private, two Japanese soldiers came out of the tunnel system and straight at Jay, who ran without a single thought of who saw his very pale behind.

His frustration and annoyance at how long it took his friends to shoot him soon turned into amusement at the fact that his fear caused him to relieve himself in a more undignified way. 

Frustration, annoyance, amusement, hysterical laughter with some embarrassment mixed in.

Even though he was being laughed at, he laughed with them. Sure, it was a very undignified experience for Jay De L’eau, but in the midst of the tragedy that had recently befallen them in the form of losing Eddie Jones, it was nice to have something completely and utterly stupid to laugh at.

He didn’t mind being made fun of, not one bit.


End file.
